


Hentai, Yaoi, Incesty? Dean zboczeńcu!

by Mysliwa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zaczęłam to pisać pod koniec oglądania "Jonjou Romantica" więc zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. Jeszcze nie jestem pewna czy jakieś +18 czy nie. Ale przygotujcie się na wszystko! Enjoy! :D</p>
<p>Ps. Przepraszam, że takie krótkie, no ale to dopiero wprowadzenie :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hentai, Yaoi, Incesty? Dean zboczeńcu!

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam to pisać pod koniec oglądania "Jonjou Romantica" więc zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. Jeszcze nie jestem pewna czy jakieś +18 czy nie. Ale przygotujcie się na wszystko! Enjoy! :D
> 
> Ps. Przepraszam, że takie krótkie, no ale to dopiero wprowadzenie :3

Dean Winchester został najmłodszym znanym ludzkości twórcom mangi. Specjalizował się głównie w Yaoi o charakterze Hentai oraz niekiedy pisał także Incesty. W wieku 24 lat wyprowadził się z rodzinnego miasta do wielkiej Japonii. Jako 25 latek zamieszkał w wielkim apartamencie na ostatnim piętrze gigantycznego budynku. Jego mieszkanie zajmowało dwa otwarte piętra. Każde z pomieszczeń miało starannie dobraną kolorystykę oraz niezachwianą nutę spokoju. Dbał o wszystko sam. Nie miał pokojówki, sprzątaczki, kucharza... nikogo. Tak było do czasu, kiedy jego młodszy o dekadę brat, stwierdził iż nauczanie w Japonii jest o wiele lepsze aniżeli w Kansas.

Pod koniec sierpnia Sammy przyjechał pod mieszkanie swojego brata i wszedł do środka używając wcześniej zdobytego klucza.

-Dean? - Wrzasnął zamykając za sobą drzwi. W rękach trzymał swoje bagaże. Gdy nie usłyszał niczyjego odzewu, postawił walizkę w salonie i wszedł na piętro szukając blondyna. Podszedł do pierwszych drzwi na lewo od schodów i cicho zapukał.

-Dean? - Spytał powoli pchając masywne, dębowe drzwi. Zajrzał do środka i ujrzał tony porozrzucanych po całym pokoju kartek. Gdzie nie gdzie tworzyły one niewielkie stosy, wyglądające jak początki książek lub komiksów, w innych miejscach rzucone były niedbale, lub były całkowicie pogniecione. Na prawie niewidocznym biurku leżało parę długopisów, ołówków i znowuż, pełno karteczek. Tym razem wyglądały jak małe niezapominajki, z ważnymi informacjami. Na drewnianym blacie stała także niewielka, szarawa lampa, która kiedyś możliwie była biała. Po drugiej stronie pokoju brunet zauważył regał z książkami zajmujący pół ściany. Kiedy tylko Sam się przyjrzał, zauważył, że na każdej książce bądź komiksie widnieją dwie litery, D.W.

-Mhmm - Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie z rozłożystego łóżka. Podszedł do niego starając się nie podreptać żadnych kartek. Pochylił się nad sylwetką swojego brata i delikatnie potrząsnął za ramię

-Dean, to ja, Sam - Powiedział chcąc go wybudzić. po chwili poczuł jak jego brat się obraca ramieniem zagarniając Sama w stalowy uścisk nie dając mu szans na ucieczkę.

-Dean! - Pisnął starając się uwolnić - Puść mnie! - Szarpał się dopóki nie poczuł, że blondyn zaczyna się rozluźniać mrucząc coś. Młodszy Winchester szybko odskoczył i usiadł przy końcu łóżka poprawiając swoją koszule, stopą dźgnął brata w bok

-Wstawaj zboczeńcu! - Krzyknął czując się oburzonym zachowaniem Deana. Blondyn oparł się na lewym ramieniu, prawą dłonią przecierając twarz.

-Nie krzycz - Ziewnął spokojnie siadając naprzeciw niego wciąż zaspany. Przeciągnął się leniwie i wstał. Brunet wstał bez słowa za nim i powędrował do kuchni patrząc się wciąż w podłogę. Nadal był zdenerwowany na “poranną” sytuacje.

-Głodny? - Spytał Dean otwierając lodówkę. Sam skinął głową w odpowiedzi i usiadł na stołku przy blacie. Po chwili do jego nozdrzy dostał się zapach suszonego ikanago. Z jego pełnych ust wydostał się cichy jęk przez który Dean dostał ciarek na swych umięśnionych plecach. Po chwili na blacie stało już typowe japońskie śniadanie. Tamagoyaki, Suszone Ikanago, które dziwnie patrzyło na Sama, Smażony węgorz, zupa miso i śliwki ume-boshi. Do popicia dostał coś co Dean nazwał Tsumetai o-chan, a względem bruneta, była to poprostu zimna herbata.

-Smacznego - Powiedział Dean z uśmiechem biorąc pałeczki do rąk. Brunet spojrzał zdziwiony na brata i wziął do ręki niepewnie pałeczkę. Zaczął nią dźgać małą rybkę, która wciąż na niego patrzyła. Po krótkiej zabawie odsunął od siebie talerz z małymi obserwatorami i przyciągnął do siebie ryż. Złapał oba patyczki i manewrując, przeniósł parę ziarenek do ust. Za którymś razem poddał się i przeniósł swoją uwagę na Tamagoyaki i jęknął żałośnie słysząc cichy śmiech brata. Po krótkiej męczarni po prostu wbił pałeczkę w środek pieroga i przeniósł go do ust.

-Na obiad zamówię pizze - Cisze przerwał krótki, ale przynoszący Samowi ulgę komunikat. Nie będzie musiał się już użerać z pałeczkami, Bogu dzięki! Kiedy tylko przełkneli wszystko (oprócz patrzących na Sama ryb) młodszy Winchester pozmywał i usadowił się na kanapie wciąż nie wiedząc co mu wolno, a co nie.

-Wieczorem wychodzę, więc zacznijmy nauke teraz - Powiedział Dean stojący za kanapą. Położył dłonie na ramionach Sama, przez którego plecy przeszły ciarki. Blonzyn przesunął dłonią po szyi brata. Czując jak ten reaguje zaśmiał się i odsunął.

-Od czego zaczniemy?


End file.
